


sleepless nights

by mrpascals



Series: rare [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpascals/pseuds/mrpascals
Summary: After your roomate’s murder you haven’t been able to sleep. So you decide to call Javier to have a chat.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: rare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	sleepless nights

“Just pick up, c'mon,” You mumble, downing your drink for the third time that night.

It’s 2:47am when you look at the clock, waiting on the phone for Javier to pick it up. You’d tried his house number, and now the embassy base. He’s not picking up and you curse, slamming the phone back at its base on the wall.

You can’t sleep. It’s been happening for days now, after your friend were killed at your apartment for writing that article about Pablo Escobar. You’d managed to scrub the blood off from the walls, but the stained carpet was still rolled up leaning on the corner of the wall, waiting to be disposed of. But you can’t sleep. Not even with the help of alcohol.

Biting your lower lip, you sigh and sit on the couch again. The apartment is too quiet, so you turn the TV on and try to watch literally anything that’s on. You’re not even paying attention, you’re just sitting in front of the television with your head somewhere else.

You thought you’d be afraid in the first nights alone in your apartment after what happened. You’d stayed on Javier’s for a few nights. You’d felt safer there and, with him, you’d sleep peacefully. But you knew you couldn’t just move to his apartment, so you’d went back to your place. Thing is, ever since, you can’t sleep.

You bite your thumbnail and take a look on the door to her old room. Her family had collected her belongings and stripped her bedroom naked in just a few days and you barely had the opportunity to claim something. After all, she was your friend and you missed her everyday.

Letting out a loud sigh, you stand up again and call Javier’s number again. You shake your leg in anxiety and bite your lower lip so hard you swear you taste blood. He’s still not picking up. Maybe he’s at the bar. Maybe he’s had a long day and he’s spending some time alone drinking and smoking like he did sometimes. So you try again. And again. And again. The clock hits 3 in the morning when you finally hear his voice.

_“Peña,”_

You sigh in relief, closing your eyes. All of your anxieties melt away when you hear his voice. You should hate the way his voice has an impact on you, but frankly, you don’t care. If this was before, you’d have seen it as sign to run. But ever since you’d decided to give Javier Peña a second chance, you’ve been allowing yourself to let go of the insecurities that haunted you before.

“I’m sorry,” You say, lost in your feelings. “Did I wake you?”

_“No, I was at the bar,”_ He says. His voice doesn’t sound tired at all but there’s something in it that you can’t quite pinpoint. _“You okay?”_

You sigh, closing your eyes and holding back tears. When you speak, your voice cracks.

“I can’t sleep,” You confess, immediately feeling a weight out of your chest. Swallowing hard and trying to pull yourself together, you take a deep breath. “I, um… It’s been– It’s been happening for a few days now.”

Javi takes a moment to reply.

_“Are you scared?”_ He sounds concerned now.

It’s not the fear that keeps you awake. It’s the image of her. Lying on the carpet with blood all over. You can’t close your eyes without picturing it and it’s killing you.

“No, I just–” You don’t finish your sentence, afraid you’d might cry, which is the last thing you want.

_“I’ll be there in five.”_

And with that, he hangs up the phone. You walk back to the couch, pouring yourself another drink.

Ten minutes later, a knock on your door. You carefully take a look through the peephole before opening it. Immediately, you notice something is wrong. Something in his look tells he had a very hard day. You let him in and lock the door behind you, watching as Javi shrugs off his jacket and drops it on your couch, putting his hands on his hips.

“You okay?” He asks, after a moment.

“Are you?”

He sighs, looking away and you swear you see tears in his eyes. With light steps, you approach him, your bare feet making the slightest sound on the cold floor. You touch his arm, making him look at you. He’s broken, you can see it in his eyes. Something happened today and it broke him apart and it makes your heart clench at the sight.

“Do you want a drink?” You ask, pulling him gently to the couch. He shakes his head and sits besides you, watching as you turn the TV off and pull one knee to your chin.

You take his hand in yours and lace your fingers together, giving him a small reassuring smile. He gets the message, he knows you want him to talk about it, but he’s not sure if he can. Because if he does, he’ll break apart and he doesn’t want you to see him like that. Noticing his hesitation, you decide to speak first, with your soft voice almost whispering in his ears.

“It’s…” You start and take a deep breath. “It’s the image of her.” He looks at you and frowns lightly. “I keep picturing it every time I close my eyes. And– There was so much blood…”

Your eyes water and you try to blink the tears away as you tear your gaze from him, trying to make him not to see you.

“I know you must see things like that everyday, and I probably sound really dumb, but– For me it’s just– It’s just–”

“Hey.” His voice is sweet and gentle as he gently puts a finger under your chin, making you look at him. “It’s not dumb.”

Something in his eyes tells you that he’s been there. Still, you feel a little dumb telling him this, but yet, a little lighter. You give him a small smile and take his other hand, watching as he smiles back, but it fades as soon as it appears in his lips and he looks away. He’s quiet tonight and you don’t like it. He usually comes over and runs his mouth about anything. But he’s awfully quiet now and you hate it.

“Javi,” You call him and he looks at you. “You can tell me.”

Javier sighs loudly and squeeze your hands, trying to comfort himself in your touch.

“Carrillo’s dead.” His voice cracks when he speaks. “Escobar got him.”

You remember just a few days ago when Javi called you to go over his place. He was fuming with anger and after he fucked you like he never did before, he told you Carrillo had killed a kid. You don’t know what to say to him, so you just stare at him until he allows you to touch him.

“It’s my fault,” He says, as you approach him on the couch, sitting on his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck. “I got played– I–” He lets out a breath.

You cup the side of his face, your noses touching, his mustache tickling your upper lip. Telling him it wasn’t his fault is probably the last thing he wants to listen but you do anyway. He lets out a dry chuckle and shakes his head.

“Don’t.” He breathes.

“You couldn’t have known,” You insist.

_“Mariposa,”_ He calls you by the nickname you adore so much. “Not tonight.”

And then you press your lips against his. The kiss is soft and light at first; you taste the tequila in his lips and he tastes the wine in yours. His touch is like honey and you savor it like it’s the last time you’ll have him. His hands travel through your lower back, grabbing your ass so hard you almost hiss in his mouth. He slips a hand under your pajama shirt and you feel his calloused hands on your skin. Your back, your hips, your stomach and your breasts. There isn’t a part of your skin that goes unexplored by now.

Without breaking the kiss, he takes you in his arms and stands up, carrying you to the bedroom. He doesn’t drop you on your bed, instead placing you on it carefully and hovering you. This is isn’t like him, he’s usually more intense, faster. Tonight he is softer, taking his time, as he put his lips on your neck, sucking the skin and sending you to heaven.

“Javi,” You sigh his name as he hooks his fingers on the elastic band of your thin pajama shorts, pulling them down, along you with your underwear.

He goes down on his knees and buries his head between your legs. You close your eyes and let out a gasp, arching your back as you feel the moist touch of his tongue on your sensitive area. He drinks on you as you moan and breathe hard, grabbing his dark hair between your fingers. You curse, you call his name, you call God’s name, unable to understand how he can be so good with his tongue.

When he looks up at you, he sees your closed eyes and picks up the pace, making you moan louder as he inserts a finger inside you, curling it and hitting that sweet spot you love so much. Suddenly, he’s going faster and faster and faster…

You curse so loud you’re sure all your neighbors can hear you, but you don’t care because now you’re seeing stars and trying to breathe after the amazing orgasm Javier Peña gave you.

Javier searches your mouth as he rises up from between your legs and you kiss him intensely, fumbling with the hem of his shirt and taking it off him. You sigh, wanting more of him as his hands run across your torso, pulling your shirt over your head and leaving you naked under him. He cups your breast as your hand moves down to the hardness of him, squeezing it hard and getting a grunt out of him. You undo his belt and quickly unbutton his jeans, pulling it down, eager to have him inside you.

Once the jeans were gone, he seeks for your mouth again and, as his lips touch yours, he enters you slowly and easily, making you moan his name in your soft, velvet voice. He almost cums just looking at your expression, filled with pleasure. You wrap your arms around him, digging your nails on his back as he thrusts into you, in a slow pace that drives you crazy.

Then, suddenly, in a bold movement you push him and roll over him, until his back hits the mattress as you straddle him swiftly. You begin to ride him, slowly at first, watching as he closes his eyes and grabs your hips, controlling your movements. You grind on him, earning some groans from the back of his throat, as your rhythm gets faster. Your nails dig on his shoulders as you lean on them for support, but he feels no pain, just pleasure. Somehow, you’re squeezing him down there and it makes him go insane. He cups one of your breasts again and pinches the nipples, making you squirm in pleasure.

He can’t hold it any longer. You lean in to kiss him softly, and he swears he had never kissed lips so soft before. He had never felt this way with a woman before. So whole, full, complete.

“Fuck,” You breathe as you feel him pick up the pace again.

He feels your breath on his neck as you press your chest against his once more, kissing and biting the sensitive spot on his skin. Your hard nipples are against his chest, and he pushes into you as hard as he can, feeling you spasming against him.

He comes hard inside you, all of a sudden and it takes you by surprise. He takes a breath, both of your minds subliming themselves to a post-orgasm state, as he pulls out of you, grunting. You breathe on his neck once more, trying to process the whole thing, and lean your chin on your arms folded on his chest to look at him. Your sweaty bodies, now sticking to each other, collapse together as you both breathe heavily.

“That was–” You let out another breath. “That was different.”

He looks at you, one hand behind his head, and brushes a strand of hair out of your face. You stare at each other for a moment, in silence, drinking on each other’s features.

“I love you,” He says, suddenly.

You blink at him, speechless. You want to say something, but the words escape your mouth before you can even think of what to say. Your heart is beating like crazy, and your cheeks are on fire. Javier looks at you, watching as you change your expression with a small smile.

“A-are you sure?” You whisper, unable to look at him.

Javier grabs your arms and pulls you away from him, sitting up on the bed. You sit beside him, and watch his face transform to something more serious. You’ve never seen him like this and it fills you with anxiety.

“I don’t think I’d say it if I wasn’t,” He says in a firm voice, full of honesty. You smile at him as he says your name, his voice now softer. “I don’t want to hold back anymore. I love you.”

You know he’s telling the truth. You don’t know how, but you just have a feeling.

“I love you too,” You say it back and feels natural, the words rolling off your tongue like if you’re ordering a drink at a bar. He cups your cheeks and kisses you tenderly.

“I want you to move in with me,” He murmurs in your mouth and it makes you pull away.

“What?” You laugh, but your smile dies when you see he’s not joking. “Javi, are you serious?”

He nods. “You’ll be safer there. And I–” He swallows. “I need you.”

And there it is. You can see it in his eyes: the fear of losing you. Somehow, losing Carrillo’s entire team made him think about how no one is safe. That included you. He wanted you close, he wanted to keep you safe. And, to be honest, you wouldn’t mind being safer. And being able to sleep peacefully.

“Okay,” You whisper. Javi smiles and kisses you one more time.

“Now, get some sleep,” He says, making you lie down on the bed. “We both need to work tomorrow morning.”

“We can always take a day off,” You tease and he lets out a chuckle, shaking his head.

He lies beside you, pulling the sheets to cover you and hugs you from behind. You let out a sigh of contentment and close your eyes, already feeling sleep creeping. The last thing he says makes you smile before dozing off to a peaceful sleep.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
